Gilmore Girls Parenthood Style
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Gilmore Girls Parenthood Style another story twist Lorelai's son Chris is taking his parent's divorce extremely hard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One stormy night Lorelai comes into the house from work and comes over into the livingroom and see's Rory laying on the couch watching tv.

''hey sweetie how was your day where's your brother is he home?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea it was fine and no he hasn't come home at all and yea and I have a pretty good idea.'' she says

Lorelai just think's about it.

''uGH NO not again I have to go out and find him I'll be back in a little while sweetie.'' she says and kiss's Rory's head and grab's her key's and umbrella and run's out and get's into her jeep and drive's around looking for Drew and finally see's him at a liquor store and gas station and stop's her keep and look's at him and park's and get's out and goes over to him.

''Chris...Chris come on let's go!'' she yell's at him and walk's over to him

''hey...hey...hey'' she says and get's him to stop and to get him to look at her

''oh hunnie you...deserve a father you deserve a great father.'' she tell's him

''I shouldn't have married him and I'm really sorry.'' she says and touches his face

''oh look at you look at you your almost a man...when did that happen?'' she asks him

''for what it's worth you have me I'm not going anywhere and I'm really sorry but that's going to have to be enough ok?'' she tell's and aks him

They hug for a few minute's then get into the car and head back home to Star's Hollow.

When they get thier they head into the house.

''Hey Chris'' Rory says

Chris look's at her and then goes up to his room.

Rory see's Lorelai.

''hey is everything okay?'' she asks her

''no he's just really really upset because he misses your dad.'' she tell's him

'''yea I had a feeling about that.'' Rory says

''yea and I told him that he deserve's a father a great father you both do but for all it's worth you have me and I'm not going anywhere.'' she tell's her

''I know that Mom I do.'' Rory says

''okay sweetie we'll I'm going upstair's to try and warm g-night sweetie mommy loves you.'' Lorelai tell's her and bend's over and kisses Rory's cheek

''night Mom.'' Rory says

Lorelai goes upstair's and changes into her pajama's and brushes and flosses her teeth and get's herself ready for bed before she crawl's into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning both Rory and Chris leave for school before Lorelai even get's up.

Lorelai comes down the stair's.

''Rory...Chris?'' she call's out for them but get's no response so she goes into the kitchen and make's herself some coffee and drink's it fast and then goes upstair;s to get herself dressed and ready for work and leave's the house and goes over to Luke's.

Rory meet's Lane outside her house.

''Rory Hey!'' Lane says

''Hey Lane'' Rory says

''what's wrong?'' Lane asks her

''nothing just Chris ran away and made mom go out and find him in the storm last night.'' Rory tell'sher

''oh my god is he ok?'' Lane asks her

''no he's still taking Mom and Dad's divorce pretty hard and want's to move back to Boston with Dad.'' she tell's her

''oh yea and what about you?'' Lane asks her

''Oh I'm fine I'm getting over it.'' she tell's her

''good.'' Lane says

''yea I knew it wasn't right it just never felt right.'' Rory tell's her as they walk into Stars Holow High together.

at Luke's Lorelai goes in and goes to sit up at the counter.

''hey.'' she says sounding stressed

''hey.'' he says and pour's her some coffee

''thank you.'' she says

''what's wrong with you?'' he asks her

''nothing it's that Chris just ran away last night and made me go out and chase after him to bring him home because he's still upset about Chris and I getting a divorce and he feel's like he doesn't fit in and want's to move back to Boston to be with his father.

''oh man what a night.'' she says and cover's her eye's with her hand's with her elbow's on the counter.

''I'm getting you some pancake's.'' he tell's her and walk's away to go and start her some pancake's 


End file.
